A Surprised Love
by Planet of the Fanfics
Summary: Hey you guys, the Summary is gonna be in the story there wasn't enough room on here for it. This is a Koba x Caesar Fanfic. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Summary

**OK we all know that Caesar freed the Apes right? Well in this universe he did free them only he didn't go with them even after Rocket and Maurice tried to get him to.**

 **Instead he went with his family to help them find a safe place, but sadly Caesar was captured by a military group called Alpha-Omega run by a human who goes by the name of Colonel and was tortured for a whole year…**

 **What will happen to our dear Caesar? Will he ever recover from what happened to him? What did happen? All of these questions and more will be answered in: A Surprised Love**

 **This is a Koba (top)/Caesar (bottom) fanfic if you don't like it, don't read it.**

 **I hope you guys like this story, its my first one of this pairing but I love it so I hope y'all like it too.**

 **Also, I don't mind if y'all flame me just be nice about it and tell me what I messed up, Thank You!**

 **Read, Like, Comment, Follow and Enjoy.**


	2. Prologue

**Hey here's the Prologue enjoy!**

\--#--#--

 ** _Prologue_**

It was a quite night in the Ape Colony, Buck, a gorilla guard, was standing guard at the entrance of the wall that surrounded the colony.

The silver back gorilla turned his head a little as he heard a soft noise coming from behind him, "Calm your self Buck, its just me." A soft voice called out to him, "Tinker, it is late. Why are you out?" He asked as he turned completely around to look at the smaller ape who smiled up at him, "Rocket wanted to make sure that you and the others ate, so me, Cornelia and the others made you guys something."

She held up a small basket with different fruits and veggies in it, Buck smiled and gently took the basket and grunted, "Thank you Tinker and do tell the others I said so too ~" He cut himself off as he heard a noise coming from behind him only a little louder then before, "Stay here." He told Tinker as he handed her the basket and picked his spear up as he headed toward the noise,

"Be careful Buck." Tinker quietly called out as she hid behind one of the posts.

Buck quietly but quickly moved toward the noise coming from the treeline and slowly reached out to push it apart to see the culprit only to freeze with wide and shocked eyes at the site before him.

Tinker was getting worried as she waited for her big friend to come back, "Buck? Are you ok?" She quietly called out again as she waited for a response, she didn't have to wait long when Buck suddenly came out of the trees with something in his arms,

"Tinker quickly get Rocket and Maurice, now!" Buck yelled to her as he rushed passed her and toward the healer huts.

Rocket was just finishing up a few of the issues that the other Apes had and needed to solve, he was just about to turn in when his wife bursted through the door when a panic face huffing, "Tink what?" he was cut off as she grabbed his hand and pulled him outside, "No time to explain, Buck found something in the forest and is now with the healers hut."

She dragged him toward the hut and saw Maurice waiting outside, "Maurice, do you know what is going on?" Rocket asked as he stood in front of the doorway to the healers hut.

Maurice smiled and shook his head and signed, 'I am afraid not my friend, your wife came and got me and told me to stay here as she got you.' They both stopped talking when Buck walked out of the hut with a grunt of respect and held his hand out to Rocket who swipe it with his,

"Buck what has happened?" Rocket asked as he looked at his friends appearance.

Buck looked at his leader and friend and said, "You will not believe me unless you saw it for yourself." He moves a side to allow Rocket and Maurice to go pace him.

When they entered the healing chamber they saw a few healers were scurrying around with herbs, wrap and a few other things all of this surrounding what looked like a small child, "Rocket thank goodness." One of the healers called as she rushed toward him and Maurice, "Ginger, what is happening?" Rocket asked as Maurice moved toward the youngling who was asleep.

"We don't know, Buck brought this Chimpanzee in demanding us to help him." The healer explained only to be interrupted by Maurice hoots, Rocket looked over to his friend only to see him gently petting the youngling, "Young. Friend." Maurice softly said and looked up at Rocket.

Rocket slowly walked toward the two apes to see what Maurice was talking about when he saw light brown fur with a certain shooting star mark on his shoulder causing Rockets eyes to widen all while Maurice signed, 'Caesar is back.'

\--#--#--

 **Hey you guys well here is the Prologue and I hope you guys liked it, also it might take a while to write chapter 1 so please don't rush me OK.** **Also I know that this chapter was a lil short stay with me y'all their be getting longer in later chapters.** **So Like, follow and comment please.**


	3. Chapter One

**Hey so I know that the last part wasnt all that good but I might go back and fix it later, I don't own anything in this story except for a few OC's.** **Also I'm ok with flames but dont be a jerk about that, tell me what I messed up on, don't hold back on it I can take it.** **And so I present you with Chapter 1** **Enjoy!**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Rocket was pacing back and forth in the meeting hut that he and his counsel met in but the only ones in his counsel there was Maurice and Buck, "What has happened to our Caesar?" Rocket demanded as he growled as he stood in front of them.

Maurice was silent as he watched his leader, 'I am not sure my friend. But whatever happened we will help him.' He soon signed after a few minutes, they both looked up at their gorilla friend who nodded and grunted, "He freed me from. Cage. Owe him my life. Who ever has done this. Shall pay." He growled as he pounded his chest once sealing the promise.

Rocket nodded as he looked at Maurice, "We will have to speak to the rest of the consul, explain who he is, how he got here." Maurice nodded and hooted softly,

Rocket grunted as he remembered something, "Where is Koba?" He looked toward the gorilla guard who held his leaders gaze, "Hunting. Teaching young the way." He answered.

Maurice hooted again then signed, 'We will have to explain to him once he returns.' Rocket nodded as he thought about his scared second in command and grunted, "Koba never met Caesar for long, very brief, we must watch him once we tell him about Caesars pasts." The others nodded in agreement.

Maurice looked out toward the gates in thought, 'How long will he be gone?' He signed to Buck who answered with, 'Tomorrow morning. Be back at noon.' Maurice nodded then let a big yawn out making Rocket chuckle and pat his friend on the back, "Go to bed Maurice." Rocket looked to buck and grunted, "Put a guard in front of the healing hut, I want no one to enter there with out my say so, understand?" Buck nodded, "Guard it myself." Buck turned around and was half way out the room when he stopped, "Goodnight Rocket. Maurice. Tell Tink. I said so too." Then left the room leaving the Chimpanzee and Orangutan alone.

Maurice huffed out a laugh as Rocket shook his head, 'He is as protective of your wife as you are.' Rocket shot him a glare and turned to leave, "Go to bed Maurice, we will see if Caesar wakes then." He is stopped as Maurice hooted out, "Good. Night. Friend." His speech even worse then Bucks.

Rocket nodded and left the room to go to his own hut.

Tinker was pacing around their room when Rocket got there, she hooted as she rushed to him, "Was it him?" She asked as she helped her husband to bed, he grunted as his sore back ached from standing straight for so long.

Her question finally settled in his mind as he huffed, "Yes its him." He looks up at his wife and gave her a small sad smile and continued,

"Its our Caesar, he has returned to us."

 **Hey you guys, I know this one is short but I swear the next one will be a lil longer and we get to see out favorite Bonobo in the next chapter.** **I hope y'all are liking this so far.**


End file.
